


Bill Guarnere Fluff Alphabet

by warmommy



Series: Band of Brothers Fluff Alphabets [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Fluffy Headcanons for Bill Guarnere.





	Bill Guarnere Fluff Alphabet

**A = Attractive** (What do they find attractive about the other?)

Your profile, your shape. You catch him checking you out even now, and it always brings a smile to your face. You are not the  _most_ confident about your body, and you hate it sometimes, really, and he tells you how crazy that is, every single time. It’s like he can sense it. Aside from your body, he loves your laugh, and that you laugh at all his dumb jokes.

 **B = Baby** (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?

He wants half a dozen babies, yesterday. He is extremely ready to be a father. He has a ton of older sisters and he’s been toting his nieces and nephews around his whole life. His  _mother_  has been asking him about more grandkids since he turned eighteen. Everyone with the Guarnere name is ready for Bill to have babies.

 **C = Cuddle** (How do they cuddle?)

He is most comfortable being the big spoon. It’s a magical feeling, honestly. He gets to feel like he’s protecting you from all harm and evil in the world, and he’s seen plenty enough of that to fear it. That makes him hold you even tighter.

 **D = Dates** (What are dates with them like?)

Wild. He’s Wild Bill, after all, and he’s never let anything slow him down. Every date is a fast-paced adventure of some kind. As for the  _calmer_  dates, his favourites are the ones where you go to your favourite 24 hour diner, order an absurd amount of coffee, and shoot the shit. 

 **E = Everything** (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))

“You are my princess.”

 **F = Feelings** (When did they know they were in love?)

One of those late-night coffee dates. Through the hazy smoke, he saw you reapply that bright red lipstick and he smiled. Smacked right in the gob. He realised he was in  _love_.

 **G = Gratitude** (How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?)

Oh, you better believe it. He’s not the type to take you for granted. You’ve never done anything less than go above and beyond for him, and he is one grateful son of a bitch. He hardly lets anything go without a ‘thanks, baby’ and a wink.

 **H = Hands** (How do they like to hold hands?)

He only likes doing it on occasion, and even then it’s only like something under the table or out of view in general. Bill is more an arm around your waist kind of guy. 

 **I = Impression** (What was their first impression?)

Oh, whammo, he thought you were so fucking beautiful from the first glance. He did a double-take. He did a triple-take.  _He dropped his cigarette._ Into his lap! He almost lost a perfectly good pair of pants.

 **J = Jealousy** (Do they get jealous?)

We all know Bill’s a hothead. He’s impulsive and reactive and  _God help_ anybody that tried standing between the two of you. It’s been a problem more than once for you, because you feel like he just gets out of hand.

 **K = Kiss** (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

Bill kissed you first, because you were outside walking from the car to the theatre and it started pouring down rain all of a sudden. You said you always wanted to be kissed in the rain, and he’s all about making his princess happy, sooo…

 **L = Love**  (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)

You said the words ‘I love you’ first, but he said  _other_  things expressing the same sentiments first. He even said it to you in Italian before he’d say it to you in English. He doesn’t come from a line of emotionally expressive men, but he’s working on it. In every way he can, he shows and says that he loves you, because God knows you absolutely deserve it for putting up with him.

 **M = Memory**  (What’s their favourite memory together?)

Sifting through his record collection together for the first time. You were sitting cross-legged on the floor with him with a crystal ashtray between you. He’s not emotionally expressive as either of you would like, as stated before, and this is the first time  _he_  thinks he said ‘I love you’. He played every single love song he had that made him think of you as you thumbed through the sleeves.

 **N = Nickel** (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

What’s a princess for, if not spoiling? 

 **O = Orange** (What colour reminds them of their other half?)

Red. You used to wear this one particular shade, and he was always staring at your lips. Lipsticks come and go, but he’ll always remember that one, and the colour will always make him think of you and smile.

 **P = Pet names** (What pet names do they use?)

 _All of them_. Baby, sweetie, sweetheart, babydoll, princess, honey, cutie, toots, angel,  _all of them._ Constantly.

 **Q = Q** **uestions**  what are the questions they’re always asking?

Sort of as an extension of how he’s  _always_ talking, he’s always asking questions, too. Not all of them require answers, but a lot of them do. He always wants your input because he thinks you’ve got a good head on your shoulders and that you’re a lot smarter than him, anyhow.

 **R =** **Romance** (How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?)

He’s a sappy romantic. That is on the approved list of emotional expression, and he’s also just a charming person. He loves to sweep you off your feet, he’ll stick a rose stem between his teeth and wink at you, he’ll go to all the cheesy, awful romantic movies with you, he’ll leave love notes on the counter when he leaves for work before you’ve woken up. He’s even consistent about it.

 **S = Support** (Are they supportive of your goals? Are you supportive of theirs?)

Yes. You really do amaze him. When you talk about the charity works you want to do and causes you want to support, he’s all ears. He’s behind you every step of the way, he thinks it’s wonderful, and he loves he married such a sweet and caring person.

 **T = Talking** (What do they like to talk about?)

Anything and everything. If you ever figure out a way to make Wild Bill Guarnere quit bumping his gums for five whole minutes, you really need to write an instruction manual on how to do so for everyone else. Toye would sell his soul for it.

 **U = Unencumbered** (What helps them relax?)

Sometimes he just has to take a day off work. He doesn’t like to because his father instilled in him a work ethic like no other, but sometimes things just weigh on him too much. He needs to sit around on his ass doing nothing to recharge his batteries.

 

 **V = Very ___** (his thoughts about you (e.g she’s very smart, very stubborn, they’re very annoying etc.)

You’re very good at  _making **real**  spaghetti._

 **W = Why** (reasons why you love each other)

He loves you because you possess all the qualities he’s ever looked for in a woman, but so much more. He’s always discovering new little things about you that make him plaster on that shit-eating grin.

You love him because he’s funny, even if his sense of humour can be  _so annoying_  and he can tease a little too far, sometimes. He’s a loving man who cares so much about his family. His devotion to family is one of the things that you love most. 

 **X = Xylophone** (What’s their go-to song for  **karaoke?)**

The Allman Brothers Band - Whipping Post

 

 **Y = Yearning** (How will they copewhen they’re missing their partner?)

Oh, man, he’s a pain in the ass for everyone else in the world. Insufferable. It’s because you really are his other half. There’s just no him without you. He gets anxious, uncomfortable, itching for you to come  _home_. When you’re mad enough to go stay at your sister’s a night or two is when it’s the worst. 

 **Z = Zzzz**  (how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)

He’s a heavy sleeper, a snuggly sleeper, and he  _snores._  Some nights he sleeps like the dead, others he has nightmares and wakes up frequently. 


End file.
